A hard disk drive (HDD) is a non-volatile storage device that is housed in a protective enclosure and stores digitally encoded data on one or more circular disks having magnetic surfaces. When an HDD is in operation, each magnetic-recording disk is rapidly rotated by a spindle system. Data is read from and written to a magnetic-recording disk using a read/write head that is positioned over a specific location of a disk by an actuator. A read/write head uses a magnetic field to read data from and write data to the surface of a magnetic-recording disk. Write heads make use of the electricity flowing through a coil, which produces a magnetic field. Electrical pulses are sent to the write head, with different patterns of positive and negative currents. The current in the coil of the write head induces a magnetic field across the gap between the head and the magnetic disk, which in turn magnetizes a small area on the recording medium.
An HDD includes at least one head gimbal assembly (HGA) that generally includes a slider that houses the head, and a suspension. Each slider is attached to the free end of a suspension that in turn is cantilevered from the rigid arm of an actuator. Several semi-rigid arms may be combined to form a single movable unit, a head stack assembly (HSA), having either a linear bearing or a rotary pivotal bearing system. The suspension of a conventional disk drive typically includes a relatively stiff load beam with a mount plate at the base end, which subsequently attaches to the actuator arm, and whose free end mounts a flexure that carries the slider and its head. It is the job of the flexure to provide gimbaled support for the slider so that the read/write head can pitch and roll in order to adjust its orientation, such as in response to micro-contours of the disk.
Increasing areal density (a measure of the quantity of information bits that can be stored on a given area of disk surface) is one of the ever-present goals of hard disk drive design evolution, and has led to the necessary development and implementation of secondary and even tertiary actuators for improved head positioning through relatively fine positioning, in addition to a primary voice coil motor (VCM) actuator which provides relatively coarse positioning. Some hard disk drives employ micro- or milli-actuator designs to provide second stage actuation of the recording head to enable more accurate positioning of the head relative to the recording track. Milli-actuators are broadly classified as actuators that move the entire front end of the suspension: spring, load beam, flexure and slider. Micro-actuators are broadly classified as actuators that move only the slider, moving it relative to the load beam, or moving the read-write element only, moving it relative to the slider body.
Piezoelectric (PZT) based and capacitive micro-machined transducers are two types of microactuators that have been proposed for use with HDD sliders. The microactuators need to be mechanically and electrically coupled to flexure support structure, with very limited mechanical tolerances. Thus, continued optimization of microactuator and load beam designs is desirable.
Any approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.